disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fagin
Fagin is one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1988 feature film Oliver & Company. Fagin is a owner of Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Rita, and Francis. It is never explained how a poor man such as Fagin came to be in possession of valuable purebreds, although it is possible that he either stole them, or found them as strays and took them under his wing at some point. Personality Despite being a petty criminal, Fagin is essentially a good man driven to desperate measures to repay a debt to Bill Sykes. He greatly appreciates the attention of his gang of dogs, and understandably sees them as his own children. He is portrayed as somewhat illiterate, and he is absolutely terrified of Sykes - this is not cowardice, for Sykes is indeed a terrifying man. At the end he shows himself to be brave and not without a sense of honor and morality, playing a strong part in saving Jenny from Sykes. Role in the film Fagin is first seen entering his houseboat with dog biscuits in hand, which grabs the attention of the scrapping dogs, who leap onto him and welcome him home. Just as he is enjoying himself, Bill Sykes, to whom he has been lent a considerable sum of money arrives. He looks at the 'loot' the dogs have brought in and is dismayed to find it is all broken rubbish. Having little choice, Fagin heads up to offer the items to Sykes anyway, who tells him that he doesn't want Fagin's garbage, he wants his money. Fagin begs for more time. Possibly because he knows dead men can't pay money back, Sykes gives him three more days, then knocks him off the dock and into the river. Fagin returns, soaking wet, to the houseboat, lamenting that he simply can't pay off all that money. He picks up Oliver and comments that they could use all the help they can get. His dogs comfort him, and they go to sleep. The next day, Fagin drives into New York on his scooter/shopping trolley hybrid, and informs the dogs that "Dead men do not buy dog food." He then attempts to pawn his broken wares while the dogs and Oliver go on the hunt for money and merchandise. At the end of the second day, Oliver is returned to the houseboat, where Fagin notices his new collar and the wealthy district it is addressed to. He has the idea to ransom Oliver, and after dropping off the note, goes with Dodger to see Sykes with his offer. At first, Sykes, seeing Fagin doesn't have the cash in hand, sets Roscoe and DeSoto on him, and Dodger protects him while he gabbles out his desperate plan. Sykes also sees the wealthy district engraved on Oliver's collar and assumes that Fagin is planning to kidnap the cat owner, and gives him 12 more hours. Fagin then meets the lost Jenny. Realizing that she is his wealthy cat owner, with nothing more than a piggy bank, he gives up and pretends to find Oliver in a box, giving him back. Sykes makes his move, snatching Jenny and tossing Oliver out, telling a shocked Fagin to keep his mouth shut. After the dogs have rescued Jenny, Fagin saves them from Sykes in his scooter/shopping trolley. Thinking Sykes will not follow him, he heads into the New York Subway and onto the tracks. Sykes follows him anyway, and during the climactic chase Jenny is thrown onto the hood of Sykes' car. Fagin leaves the driving to the dogs (specifically Tito) and tries to reach for Jenny. Eventually she makes a jump and he catches her as Tito drives the scooter onto one of the suspension cables of the Brooklyn Bridge, escaping the same death as Sykes by inches. At Jenny's birthday party, Fagin encounters Winston and apparently makes a bet with him on the outcome of a wrestling game. When his fighter loses and he can't pay up, he sidles out of the house, grabbing an apple on his way before driving off with the dogs. At the end, freed from his debt by Sykes, and with Sykes dead, Fagin is free to start a new, more honest life, or at the very least live his previous life of petty crime free from the threat of a painful death. Other Appearances House of Mouse Fagin appears in House of Genius along with Kaa, Ronno, Govenor Ratcliffe, Bongo, one of the 99 dalmatian puppies, and Tigger. Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at The House of Mouse Fagin also appears on the 2001 film Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at The House of Mouse, where he is seen sitting at a table with Jenny and Georgette. Mickey's House of Villians Fagin reappeared a few months later in the 2002 film Mickey's House of Villians ,where he is seen trapped in the kitchen with Jenny, Oliver, and various other non villianous characters. Trivia *Fagin wears four (presumably stolen) watches on his right hand. One of them has a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. Gallery Oliverandcompany_0921.jpg|Fagin Oliverandcompany_0326.jpg|The gang is glad Fagin is home Oliverandcompany_0327.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin Oliverandcompany_0329.jpg|Fagin hugging Francis and Dodger Oliverandcompany_0337.jpg|Fagin discovers Oliver Oliverandcompany_0411.jpg|Fagin gets ready for bed Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872968-768-432.jpg|Fagin and Dodger Oliverandcompany_0607.jpg|Fagin in the pawn shop Oliverandcompany_0780.jpg|Fagin forms a plan Oliverandcompany_0815.jpg|Fagin goes over his plan Oliverandcompany_0861.jpg|In Dodger's time of need, Fagin rushes by his side Oliverandcompany_0862.jpg|Fagin is angry over Dodger's injury Oliverandcompany_0898.jpg|Fagin tries to cheer up Jenny Oliverandcompany_1047.jpg|Fagin being chased by Sykes Oliverandcompany_1119.jpg|Fagin and Winston Oliverandcompany_1138.jpg|Knowing he lost his bet with Winston, Fagin leaves in a rush Oliverandcompany_1149.jpg|Fagin's good bye to Jenny 590683_1291377274417_full.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Oliver & Company Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon